walkingdeadfandomcom-20200222-history
Patricia (Video Game)
Patricia is an original character and later an antagonist who determinantly appears in Telltale Games' The Walking Dead: Season Two. Pre-Apocalypse Location Unknown Nothing is known about Patricia's life prior to or as the outbreak began, except that she is married to Randy and has adopted a son named Gill. Post-Apocalypse Season 2 Nothing is known from how Patricia, and her family of two survived two years in the zombie apocalypse, other than that Randy mentioned to Clementine (Determinant) that they have been through north. Though not explicitly said, it is possible that Randy and his family was searching for the promised land of Wellington, before deciding to go back to south, where they would stumble on the abandoned Howe's Hardware, and encounter Jane, Clementine, and Alvin Jr. (Determinant) "No Going Back" Patricia and her family will appear if Clementine went with Jane. Clementine and Jane see Patricia's family walking towards the building. The family ask the girls for help, as they have been walking for weeks, they are out of food and are starving. Jane will remind Clementine that there is not much food left. Patricia will then beg the girls to let them in, saying they won't survive another night. Its at this point, Clementine is given two options. In-Game Decision Clementine will have to choose to either invite the family inside or make them leave. 'Invite them inside ''(Unknown) Clementine will tell the family to come inside, in which Patricia's family will be pleased and happy. They come in through the emergency exit. As her family is coming in, Clementine and Jane see a gun in the back pocket of Randy's pants. Patricia introduces herself, thanking the girls for helping them and hugs Jane. Gill looks at Clementine and acknowledges her hat, in which she thanks him before the season ends. '''Make them leave ''(Unknown) Clementine will tell the family to leave. Randy will ask her if she's sure and what if his family was dangerous. Clementine will then pull out a gun at them, reminding them once more to leave. As Randy turns his back, the girls see a gun in the back pocket of his pants. Jane will thank Clementine for telling the family to leave. As the family is leaving, Gill will look at Clementine one last time before the season ends. Season 3 Ties That Bind - Part 1 While she doesn't physically appear in the episode, Jane will mention that Patricia, her husband, and their son stole supplies from them, regardless of if they let the family in or not. Killed Victims This list shows the victims Patricia has killed: *Possibly numerous counts of zombies and unnamed people Relationships Randy Randy is, according to him, Patricia's husband. The status of their personal relationship is still unknown, but Patricia is shown reaching out to him as if to calm him down, a gesture he reacts to by swatting her arm away rather angrily. Gill Gill is Patricia's son, apparently an adoptive one due to the obvious differences on their ethnicity. Patricia is shown to be very protective to her son, as evident by her pleading for his life to both Jane, and Clementine, and tells them the reason that they won't be surviving any much longer out there with the cold and the walkers and the lack of food. Meanwhile, on the other side of the matter, Gill is also shown to be very respectful towards his mother, as evident by when his mother tells him to be quiet after he comments on how big the Howe's Hardware building is when his parents are talking with both Jane and Clementine. Jane If Clementine chooses to let the family into Howe's, Patricia will be very thankful towards them and will hug a surprised Jane at their first meeting, even though Jane is very cautious about the decision to let them inside as she does not trust other people. Nonetheless, Jane will return the hug, although it appears to be out of courtesy. If the family are turned away, Jane will be glad that Clementine made that decision, further showing Jane's distrust of the group, including Patricia. Later on Patricia will ether betray or get revenge on Jane by stealing supplies from her. Clementine Although hardly seen interacting, if Clementine invites them into Howe's, Patricia will be grateful towards her, thanking them several times. Alternatively, if Clementine decides to force the family to leave, Patricia will be saddened at her decision, but will not show any hatred in her expression. Later on Patricia will ether betray or get revenge on Clementine by stealing supplies from her. Appearances Video Game Season 2 *"No Going Back" (Determinant) Trivia *Patricia and her family are the second Video Game characters whose appearance is completely determinant, along with Edith. **Andre Mitchell is the joint first character. **Vanessa and Donna are the joint third characters. **This scavenger and this unnamed woman are the joint fourth characters. *Patricia uses the same character model as Molly. Category:Walking Dead Characters Category:Video Game Category:Video Game Characters Category:Season 2 Characters Category:NPC Category:Unknown Category:Antagonists Category:Howe's Hardware